Computer display stands for supporting a computer display, such as a flat panel display or cathode ray tube (CRT), generally include a platform on which the computer display is seated. However, present computer display stands generally do not accommodate particular users and/or particular workstation applications. For example, different users generally desire different ergonomic workstation settings.